SW1ki:Request for adminship/RFA archive/Nasa eagle
Nasa Eagle :Voting ends November 12th, 2007 Support #Got my support. Go for it! --Aaargh #I vote in favor. --Inanna #I support this candidate ----ImperialFH 14:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) #Happy birthday, Mr. President --SW1 Kyle 17:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Would you clarify your answer to question #1? In your view, how does being an administrator help with / relate to certification efforts? -- Xerxes 22:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * I would like to say that with being an admin on here it adds a level of credibility when a page by them is stated as accurate. True, other players validating a page is just as accurate, though I would like to see a system that allows MUSH faction/wiz staff to be able to sign off on a page. Though there will always be something said for a person in charge or in authority to say something - and people belive it to be true. I routinely talk with MUSH staff on various things, and in that capacity I would like to serve as a link between them and here - validating what is on the MUSH to what we see on the wiki. This may even go as far as to obtain the latest from a faction or staff on the MUSH to validate pages on the wiki. --Nasa eagle 04:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Candidate Q&A # Why do you want to become an administrator? As there has been a need for players on the MUSH to be able to impart correct and accurate information on the wiki (AKA certification). # In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? I feel the role is to assist other people in small wiki editing details, and be there to help clarify the validity of articles as they pertain to our common source - the MUSH. # In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? I think it is partially both. Technically there are details they are here to check up on. Politically they are here to review content as it is connected to the actual MUSH. # How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? I think they should be around to monitor for users ahering to the wiki standard. I also feel they have the right to point out discrepencies in user's input, but not at the cost of flat out changing it. Through the use of dispute and talk pages I think is the best way to advise. # Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? There has been some confusion in the past over what content was acceptable here, or the proper method of doing something. Talk pages were used, and that is how I'd intend to do it. # Of your articles or contributions to the SW1ki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? I enjoy making and keeping up to date several pages, and I don't think one is better than the other. It's all about making it look good all around. # What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? Sifting through the volumes of data here and determining what is to be considered in game truth, and other duties as determined by the other admin. # How important is it for you to be involved in things that involve discussion and voting? I like to get involved in many discussions and votes, I feel it is something being an active user of this wiki should place input to. # Do you think admins performing actions (I.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? If there is justifiable reason for an admin to perform such an action, then I say it should be done. If not, then that person should be talked with, and possibly removed from their position by vote of consensus should the problem persist. # Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? For the same reasons we would block or ban a user on the MUSH - vulgar, slanderous, or general inappropriate behavior. # If you could change any one thing about the SW1ki, what would it be? What is official MUSH information and what is additional information that has not been approved in game. # What's more important to you: consensus or policy? The wiki is a form of extension of the MUSH, and so I must say that policy is more important in that regard. However, when the topic is not covered under policy or policies come under review, consensus is key. # Have you ever held a staff position on Star Wars MUSH? Yes # What are your views on the relationship between the MUSH and the SW1ki? I view the MUSH as the 'source' for the wiki and everything on the wiki. As such, the wiki tends to go beyond the scope of the wiki with information, but only sources that have been approved from within game are to be seen as legitimate on here. -- Nasa eagle 04:18, 29 October 2007 (UTC)